


Busted and Red

by generalbri



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Generation Gap, Other, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbri/pseuds/generalbri
Summary: Am I going to regret this in a few years? Yeah, probably.~~~~~~~~~~~~~“We weren't really Gorillaz until Noodle arrived.”- I don't know the exact quote or who said it. Just enjoy the damn 2nu fic. Made this for fun. Might write a more serious and well-thought out one in the future.
Relationships: Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between phase 3 and 4. Phase 3.5.

(2D's POV)

———♡———

June, 21, 2014. The room is nearly empty, the only things that are in here are her guitar, my microphone, and a keyboard. Also, two chairs. One for me, one for her. The walls are freshly painted an ivory color, the scent of the paint is quite aggravating, but I don't mind all that much. We're practicing. Me n' Noodz. Except rather than practicing with the rest of the band, it's just me and her. Though she's been back for about 4 years now, it doesn't feel like that. At all. I still can't get used to it. She's wearing an oversized denim jacket with a purple spaghetti-strapped top underneath, plain jean shorts, and her classic black and white striped thigh highs. The only accessory she has on is a random necklace that I gave to her last Christmas. She's silently plucking at the strings of her guitar. The same guitar she's had all these years. Surprised she kept it. 

Y'know, every time I look at her now, I get an odd feeling in my heart. A feeling that's not supposed to be there. I've always thought of her as my little sister but ever since she's been back I just...can't look at her like that. I don't know why. It seems we've been apart for so long that I just... I don't know. She's so different now...I mean, you can actually see her face. She still refuses to cut her hair, though. All she does to it is clip her bangs back and put her hair into two, poofy ponytails. I can barely remember the old her anymore. Her old self is completely gone and replaced with the woman who sits before me, just strumming her guitar. My heart skips a beat with every movement she makes. The way she looks at her guitar as if it's her child, how she sets it down with care, the way she crosses her legs -- then uncrosses them. As if she doesn't know how to sit. The way her mouth moves...I failed to realize that she was talking to me. She was talking...to me...

"D-san. It's time to practice. You've been staring off into space for like, five minutes!" She giggled...yet another thing I loved about her. "C'mon. You're wasting time!" She quickly got to strumming a familiar melody on her acoustic guitar. I knew the lyrics all too well. It was still her favorite song to play. "Sorry Noodz. I got distracted with somthin'." I scratched the back of my neck and began singing along with her guitar. My mind drew a blank. I was singing absentmindedly at this point. Her guitar sung better than me and anyone else in this entire world. Her eyes spoke a million words. God she was just...unbelievably beautiful. Could you blame me for being so... enamored by her existence? Scratch that. You could. I watched her grow up and now...and now...she's my dream woman. Despite being far from my type. Or, what I thought was my type. Her guitar playing came to an abrupt stop as she raised a brow at me. I gave her the same, puzzled look, before beginning to speak. "Wot is it, luv'? Did I do somfing wrong?" She just, looked at me for a second, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Toochi, what are you even singing? Those lyrics are completely nonsensical!" I groaned, scratching my head. "Sorry...I don't fink I'm in the best state of mind to practice." The corners of her mouth curled up into a smile, and the laughter stopped. "It's okay, D-san. Let's just chat a bit, eh? Murdoc hasn't been letting us hang out for a long while. Something about whales." 

"Mhmhhg, whale? Where?!" She gave me a toothy grin, the bits of her bangs that she forgot to pin back covering her face as she tilted her head. "Nofing. What's on your mind right now, Toochi?" "Mind...wot's on my mind..." This is the part where I royally fuck up. The part where my life takes an even bigger turn than it already has. "Yew. Everything about yew. Yer hair. Smile. Body. Style. Everyfin'." My mouth started spewing out all of my thoughts like confetti, and I was unable to stop it. A deep blush grew on her face, and I barely managed to stop my endless stream of thoughts -- or, words, before I went through the details of exactly what I wanted to do to her. "Toochi, I-...you...I can't discuss this right now." Aaand, she ran out of the room on the verge of tears. Nice going, me. You told the girl you grew up with your feelings for her. Hah. Hah hah.

———♡———

I entered my messy, foul-smelling room. Hand on my face. Absolutely tired. Our relationship wouldn't be the same after today. Our relationship HADN'T been the same after the events of El Mañana. But now I've just completely screwed up not only our relationship -- but the entire band's relationship. If she decided to tell them about my confession I'd get my ass beat. That's a fact. I flopped onto my bed, grabbing the bottle of painkillers under my pillow and taking a few. More than a few, actually. God. I'm disgusted with myself. I watched her grow up, and now I'm imagining all of the things I'd do to her if I got the chance. In vivid detail. Christ. Guess I'll just stay here in these sheets for the rest of my life. That's the only option for me. 

~~~~~~~~

If you read this to the end, thanks, I guess? I know, you probably want all the smut and 2nu you could get right now, that's comin' soon, I swear!


	2. A not-so-pleasant practice

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Noodle's POV  
‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Did that really happen? Or was I dreaming? 

I woke up to faint knocking on my door, quickly getting up to answer it all the while hoping it wasn't...him.

It was Russel. Thank god.

"Murdoc told me to come to get you and D. We're practicing as a band." He spoke in a soft tone whilst I rubbed my eyes, barely awake and listening to what he was saying. I watched him walk down the hall towards 2-D's room while I sighed. Why did we have to have practice after THAT? Oh well. Now wasn't the time to think about the events of the day before. I could do that after practice. They're probably expecting me. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail, not bothering to clip back my bangs. I didn't want to look him in the eyes after that. I couldn't. I needed time. I threw on a black spaghetti strap top and some low-rise jeans, as well as two black rubber chokers and some black converse. Grabbing my guitar, I headed out of my room, walking towards the room we typically practiced in. The same room he confessed to me in. I wasn't looking forward to this but...I couldn't just tell the rest of the guys. They'd hurt him. I don't want that.

I entered the room. They were all already there.

Except for him.

"Where's...D?" I asked, despite not wanting to see him at all. God. I was worried. "Agh, don't worry about it luv'!" Murdoc reassured me whilst kicking his feet up on a desk, beginning to pluck at his bass. "Said he'd be here in a bit." The drummer spoke, messing with his drumsticks. I sat down on a chair far away from the rest, plucking at my guitar strings similarly to Murdoc with his bass. Just like Russel said, 2-D busted into the room, tripping over his untied shoelaces. "S-Sorry m' late!" The man spoke in a cracky voice, standing next to Murdoc. I avoided any eye contact, just staring at my guitar the whole time. They noticed. But they didn't say anything. 2-D frowned at me. I saw through my shaggy bangs. That frown...nearly broke me. A lump started to form in my throat as I played. The atmosphere was thick. No one played nearly as well as we did when we were all in good moods, and from the looks of it, Murdoc and Russel got into yet another stupid argument. At least that distracted from me and 2-D. The drummer stopped playing, rubbing his temples. "Look, I can see none of us are in a good mood, and that's kind of affecting our performance. We can do this another day." Russel spoke, getting up from his chair and leaving the room. Murdoc followed. It was just me and 2-D now.

Again.

I attempted to leave the room as well, but the bluenette stopped me. "Not now, D." He forced me to look at him, gently dusting my bangs off of my face. "Please, noodz...I jus' wanna talk...I messed up, I'm sorry..." He gave me a pitiful look. God, that idiot...it was hard to ignore him. I took a deep breath, grabbing his shoulders. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for you. Because I do. But we need to discuss this later. Come to my room tomorrow while everyone else is asleep, okay?" I kissed his cheek, slinging my guitar strap over my shoulder. I left with a crimson blush on my face, as he stood there in shock with the same blush.


	3. Chapter 3

︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿

2-D's POV  
‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

I heard a knock at my door. A timid one. It sounded like someone was trying to avoid being heard by the others that occupied the building. I blinked, rubbing my eyes before fully processing the knock. What time was it? 2 am? "Jus' a second." I hollered at the person who planted the knock on my door, stumbling over the mounds of clothes and other junk on my floor. Two 8-ball fractures, excessive painkiller abuse, and pounding headaches weren't a great combination at any time, but they were especially a bad combo at 3 in the morning. I sloppily undid all of the locks except for one, but that didn't matter. It was broken anyway, so it opened rather easily. I squinted, able to make out a figure of some sort. A familiar figure. One that I had developed an attraction to.

It was Noodle. 

I opened my blood-filled eyes. She was wearing a blue fitted top that flared out at the bottom of the sleeves and some low-rise jeans that cut off right before her ankles. That ensemble was paired with very colourful bracelets, a studded belt that hung off of her waist in a way, and some plain black socks. Her shaggy bangs obscured her eyes whilst the rest of her hair was put into two fluffy ponytails. The silence that my mind dismissed was soon interrupted by the girl clearing her throat and stepping inside my room. She seemed...angry? Nervous? Happy? I couldn't tell. But I shut the door because I could tell that she was about to command me to do that anyway. The woman drummed her fingers on her thighs, her eyes peeking through her disheveled bangs to look at me. Her lips parted, right before she began to speak in a raspy tone. "We need to talk...please sit down." I stared at her lips for a moment, watching them move gracefully as she spoke. Snapping out of my trance, I sat down next to her. "...I thought about everything." She cracked her knuckles, avoiding eye contact. I couldn't predict what she was going to say next...it was hard to tell what she was feeling. "I like you too, D'. I have since we reconnected at Plastic Beach." Her lips trembled. Me, being the idiot I was, moved my hand to her shoulder as a way to comfort her. She was about to cry, wasn't she? I couldn't tell. "I just...don't know what the others would think if we got into a relationship. That would ruin our band...wouldn't it?" "...It's okay, Noods. We don't have to tell anyone." I really should've kept my mouth shut. But of course, I just HAD to dismiss her feelings and say something selfishly. Well, I wasn't trying to dismiss her feelings, exactly. I just wanted her. 

Noodle's lips parted once again, right before they crashed into mine. At that moment my body developed a mind of its own. God, why did she have to do this to me? My arms slithered around her waist, pulling her closer to me until she was eventually straddling me. My heart was pumping like crazy...everything about her was perfect, even though she was far from my type. Or so, I thought. I tasted cherry on my lips. That taste definitely came from whatever was coated on the girl's lips. Her chest was pushed up against mine. Things were getting...spicy. She pulled away from my face, panting. A string of saliva was connecting our lips. I gulped, staring at Noodle. Her eyes were filled with a strong desire, I could tell. Was this...really about to happen? Did I have to make the first move and possibly risk the chance of misinterpreting everything? The kiss...her expression...everything seemed to be heading in that direction anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by the guitarist beginning to strip, starting with her form-fitting top. 

Oh god. I wasn't prepared for this. 

A smirk formed on her lips as she continued to stare at me. She wasn't wearing a bra. Did she plan this? It didn't matter. A strong lust took control of my body as, likewise to Noodle, I began to remove my shirt. This was all happening so fast...I was unable to think properly. The next article of clothing that she discarded on my floor was her jeans, revealing her creamy white undergarments that had a tiny pink bow on them. My jeans tightened, and Noodle quickly took notice of that. The nearly naked girl moved her hands down to my trousers. At this point, my mind had completed drawn a blank. I didn't care if Murdoc and Russel would be able to hear us. They didn't even cross my mind. All I knew was that I wanted her. She unzipped my jeans, teasingly rubbing my crotch. My head moved closer to the alluring chest that was right in front of my face. I began to tease her nipples with my tongue, which she seemed to enjoy. Her teasing was starting to drive me insane, but she soon removed my boxers. Or, well, pulled them back. My shaft flung out of my boxers as the guitarist licked her lips. I still wasn't ready for this. At all. But I couldn't stop now. My desire was completely taking control of my body. It's like I was possessed by the Lust Ghost. "We need to make this quick, okay?" The girl whispered into my ear, biting her lip before moving her underwear aside to reveal her pussy. She swiftly slid down on my member, a quiet moan escaping her mouth. I instinctively placed my hands on her hips, guiding her down to the base of my cock, beginning to thrust into her slowly. "Ahn...y-you're doing good, D'". The woman assured me, her hips starting to move by themself. 

Now, I don't think I'm gonna go into full detail about what happened in that room. That's coming later, trust! All I can say is that we had a...great time. Noodle cleaned herself off before getting dressed and heading for the door. She turned to me right as her hand met the knob. "...You should clean yourself up. Russel told me he's gonna wake us all up early to go somewhere." And with that, she left. I laid in my bed, wearily staring at the ceiling. God, that was great. Even though it was so short-lasting. 

~~~~~~~~

Wow look at me actually updating this ahaha. Sorry for any errors, this was kinda rushed.


End file.
